The present invention relates to a program management system which is responsive to change of a certain program or object to change other programs or objects.
Recently, a client/server program utilizes the distributed object technique to advance the effective utilization of resources and making the resources into parts. As the distributed object technique using the Internet to exceed the local network, there are the Web services (function realized by execution of programs or objects) described in, for example, “Java Web Services” by David A. Chappell etc. published by O'Reilly & Associates, Inc., March 2002, pp. 25-53, pp. 72-95 and pp. 98-139. In the Web services described in this non-patent literature, three techniques including SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol), WSDL (Web Service Description Language) and UDDI (Universal Description Discovery and Integration) are described as the fundamental techniques of the Web services.
According to the Web services, the SOAP is the definition of envelope structure used in exchange of structured documents and the structured document described in accordance with the definition is named a SOAP message. In the client/server program using the Web services, the SOAP message is used to make communication.
The WSDL is a format of the structured document for defining the interface of the Web services. In the client/server program using the Web services, the WSDL file described in accordance with the WSDL format is used as an interface to make communication using the SOAP message.
Further, the UDDI presents the global registry and the standard specification for the Web services and is opened as the registry which can be utilized in the Internet in common. Accordingly, in the client/server program using the Web services, the Web services of the server program are registered in the UDDI registry and the client program retrieves the Web services registered in the UDDI registry to thereby make it possible to utilize the Web services of the server program.